


Great Minds Think Alike

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Alex- brief phonecall, F/F, Torbin Hospital Staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Hi, So I wanted to create another story of Maggie and Sydney's life in London. So here it is.





	1. The Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Sydney's new life in London

 

Life in London had started off amazingly. They had easily found an attractive apartment that was relatively close to the hospital that Sydney worked at and not too far from the university campus that Torbin Hospital had required Maggie to attend for a year before they could even look at employing her. Sydney had managed to get her into a final year program at the university through her extensive connections.

Both Maggie and Sydney couldn’t believe that things were working out between them and every day as they awoke in the other’s arms was just another miracle to start their day off on a great start.

Sydney would often find herself not able to sleep after chaotic nights. She would just glance to the beautiful sleeping form next to her and unconsciously start playing with Maggie’s brown locks. Eventually sleep would knock on her door and she would enter into a peaceful sleep. But it was moments like these that she found herself staring with awe at Maggie. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to confirm that it was real and that Maggie had actually dropped everything to follow her. Honestly she did feel a little sad and felt that it was selfish of her to expect Maggie to but she didn’t really have a choice per say. She had signed the contract and so was now bound by it. So it was either Maggie or no Maggie. She couldn’t think of what life would have been without Maggie. She knew it would have been horrible and that she wouldn’t have been able to bear it for too long.

She was just so happy that they were together and that she had been brave enough to make the first declaration that jumpstarted their whole relationship in the right direction.

On the other hand, Maggie now had to start over in a sense. Her studies took over most of her new life in London and there wasn’t much time for them to spend together. Maggie was either studying for her finals or watching some intricate operations as a spectator. Maggie herself was enjoying it, though at first the studying had her a little frustrated as she had thought her studying days were over when she passed that medical board’s exam miraculously thanks to Sydney. But even so she was finding that she didn’t know all that much so it was all helping her grow to be a better doctor. So she had decided to just grin and bear it all and enjoy the little times she had with Sydney in between. She often would be despondent and tired and wonder if it was worth it but as soon as she saw her or glimpsed upon Sydney at work.. she knew.. she would do it all again. It was all worth it and even though it was hard to start all over again. Sydney was worth it all and more.

And now more than ever Sydney knew that Maggie was the one and only woman for her. She had to be braver than she ever had to be before and ask her to be her wife but she knew she had to do it right as everyone who knew Maggie (like really knew Maggie), knew that she was secretly a helpless romantic.

And so started Sydney’s preparation and plans for the perfect proposal. Unbeknownst to her, Maggie was doing the exact same thing.


	2. Sydney's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Sydney proposes to Maggie and how the perfect circumstances she had wanted for this most special of occasions were ruined but even in spite of all that she still managed to make it somewhat perfect. At least in Maggie's eyes it was 200% perfect and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that cat.. I don't think it would work so well in this story as Maggie is already with Sydney. Thanks for the reminder though. I'm so adding her back into one of my What if stories so if you want to watch that space for a while. I'll try reply to you as a way to notify you when it is out if you would like. :D thanks for the nice comments :D and kudos

It was on one of these busy days where Maggie had a very important exam to write the next day and so she was rushing herself unnecessarily. She had decided to take a quick shower before going in to her first surgery she was actually allowed to take part in. Being in such a hurry she slipped and fell while getting out of the shower. Her vision was blurring out but she managed to dial 911 and give her address before the world around her went blank. Luckily for her, her naked form had already been covered by a very thick towel before the fall so it wasn’t too embarrassing when the paramedics finally arrived inside. They had to call a locksmith as the door was locked. They managed to get her out quickly and into the ambulance. They were not sure what was wrong but figured it was pressure on the brain. She was rushed into the nearest hospital which just happened to be the same one that Sydney was now scrubbing in to a high profile surgery.  
Sydney’s phone is ringing insistently but since it is locked away in her locker, no one hears. The paramedics had found Maggies phone lying on the bed in their apartment and decided that it might be useful in finding significant others or family. Maggie never locked her phone so they were relieved to find that there was no secret code to crack and immediately called the first person on her contact list which obviously happened to be Sydney.  
Meanwhile the doctors had taken Maggie into theatre and had discovered that indeed, the fall had caused pressure on the brain. They had to open up and relieve it as soon as possible or their patient would not make it. With a huge sense of urgency and delicate precision to the task at hand they elevated the pressure. They discussed among themselves after looking at their patient that she had probably had a previous fall and was a little susceptible to this kind of thing. Whoever was close to her needed to be told that falling wasn’t really an option anymore. They were afraid that with another fall the patient wouldn’t make it. There was a way to strengthen the skull area and to help the brain not go into shock mode and hurt itself but they had to get the patient and her family or significant others permission before they could even think of that treatment. It wasn’t much.. Just relaxing sessions where they would inject a stimulus into the brain to help it on its recovery. The treatment plan had just been released and though it had many success cases under its belt it was still new and so hence the need for confirmation to use it.

A doctor who was now involved in Maggie’s treatment was still trying to get hold of the significant other but to no avail it seemed like a dead end but since all the other contacts on the phone were not local she decided to give it some more time. She wasn’t going to make panic in another country if she could first find the person here.

When Sydney finally finished up her surgery and was scrubbing out, a nurse rushes in and tells her that her phone is ringing from inside the locker and has been incessantly for the last few hours. Damn, Sydney thinks to herself. She hated that she couldn’t take her phone in on the surgery but she had been given no choice as it was such a high profile case. She basically flew to the locker room and grabs her phone that is now ringing again. The caller id says it is Maggie.  
“Hey, Maggie” Says a somewhat concerned Sydney. She is hoping that all is well but there is this bad feeling creeping out after seeing just how many times Maggie has called her.  
“Uhm Hi” A voice that is so clearly not Maggies, answers. And it’s as if to confirm Sydney’s worst fears. Something is wrong.  
The stranger on the other end doesn’t wait. “So we admitted a patient earlier in the day and you are the first person on her contact list. They have just finished the surgery she needed. They had to open her up and elevate the pressure cause by her fall onto the shower door and then onto the floor” The speaker paused for a second and then asked “we just want to confirm something. Has she previously been in a rather bad fall where she hit her head?”  
There was silence as Sydney processed all this bad news. It was all happening again. A clearing of a throat brought her back to reality. The doctor on the other end of the line was waiting for an answer she racked her brain trying to remember what she had asked and eventually responded in a somewhat shaky voice “Yeah, a year ago or so she was involved in a terrorist attack at a charity run. They had to also alleviate pressure on the brain and there was some bleeding on the brain.”  
The doctor asked cautiously. “The bombing close to the Hope Zion hospital in the Toronto right?  
Sydney replied with a yes and then there was silence again.  
Sydney‘s voice left her. Right now she hated herself and her job. Maggie was alone somewhere in a hospital bed probably having no idea what had happened and would most likely be alone when she woke up. These were the thoughts running through her head.  
The doctor on the other end interrupts her thoughts by saying “The doctors have finished operating on her so if you want to go to her you can. She is in the intensive care unit in Room 401.”  
Sydney whispered out a thank you. Her voice had not returned just yet. She was still in shock  
“Oh and if you can come pick up the patients phone that would be great, Dr Katz. It will be waiting for you at the emergency reception area” Said the other doctor before hanging up.  
But Sydney was not going in the direction of the reception area her path was straight to a Room 401. And nothing or nobody would stop her.  
Sydney practically runs all the way to the ICU unit and barges through the doors of Room 401. Luckily it was a one person room and the person that was peacefully sleeping in the bed didn’t wake up. Panic is coursing through her body as she slowly walks to the sleeping form. There lies her beloved yet again in a hospital bed. The reality of it all finally sets in. Sydney curses audibly and wishes that she had not left this morning or at least had had her phone on her. Not that that would have changed anything but to see Maggie in this state again was too much.  
Sydney gently takes Maggie’s hand in hers and pulls the only chair in the room closer to the bed. She sits down all the while holding Maggie’s hand. Eventually she falls asleep.  
Maggie blinked a few times and eventually opened her eyes. She looked around in shock and then realization dawns upon her. She felt a slight pressure on her belly and immediately on reflex moved her hand to try and relieve the pressure. But fingers were met with damp hair… orange hair. It was a Sydney and she had obviously fallen asleep on Maggie’s stomach. Maggie wondered how long she had been out for and what had really happened but all she could remember was hitting something and then blackness.  
Just then she felt Sydney move a little and without warming her eyes opened wide as she found herself in unfamiliar territory. Maggie let out a shaky hi and Sydney finally relaxed and carefully took Maggie’s hand. She held it as if it some rare porcelain that if not held properly or delicately enough it would shatter into a million pieces. Maggie just smiled back at her. Sydney wondered if Maggie could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. She realized that there was no time to wait for special proposals today she had to do it as honestly she wanted her all to herself forever and ever. She looked once more at Maggie who was smiling at her with all kinds of dopey grins and still awaiting a greeting back. She finally took the first step and leapt off her chair. All of a sudden Sydney disappeared from Maggie’s view all she could see was a brilliant head of auburn hair. So Maggie pulled herself together and leaned over to see what had caught Sydney’s attention. The sight that greeted her made her feel like a swarm of butterflies had exploded from her chest. There knelt Sydney on one knee with a tiny, tiny box in her one hand. She was looking back at Maggie with heart eyes and only once she had got Maggie’s full attention did she continue.  
“So Maggie, once upon a time there was this girl who thought she was always right. She had a fiery temper and was doing everything in her power to live up to the unrealistic goals set by her family. But once this girl met this amazing girl who was also ridiculously silly and unprofessional..  
Maggie stopped her at that by declaring “Hey, I’m always professional and never silly.”  
Sydney just smiled back and continued “So anyway, this girl’s world just fell apart. Things she had thought and believed soon fell away to her growing feelings and desire for this other girl. But she was still too scared to acknowledge what kind of an effect this other girl had on her so she fled. Her life consisted of running away till finally she couldn’t live with herself anymore. That girl had stolen her heart and no matter how she tried to move on… her face followed her wherever she went. There are many things that this girl regretted but the first thing was not being brave enough from the beginning to admit that that other girl was not just a fling nor a passing experiment. Secondly that she thought she could forget her. And then lastly to add to this list of things this girl regretted, was not doing this earlier cause imagine what kind of happiness could have been for so much longer..”  
Maggie just sheepishly grinned back and asked her with a mock serious tone and with a mischievous grin on her face. “I am that other girl right?”  
Sydney nodded back and took her hand again. She looked back into Maggie’s eyes and without even blinking or looking away she asked her “Marry me Maggie, so I can forever show you my love for you and forever keep you close. I will never ever break your heart again as I know I did before. Marry me so I can make 10000 memories and more with you and keep you safe in my arms”  
She awaited Maggie’s answer with bated breath. If Maggie perchance said no.. She was afraid her life would fall apart. She knew she could survive with just being Maggie’s girlfriend but it was far from what she desired. She wanted a claim on her heart and a claim on her. She wanted Maggie and everything that was Maggie. Maybe it was a selfish wish but they both had gone through so much and Sydney was more than ready to be serious with Maggie.  
Maggie was still quiet. She had tiny little tears running down her perfect face. Even though she had a bandage wrapped around her skull she was still perfect especially to Sydney. Finally she spoke, “So, I’m a little upset with you”  
Sydney looked at her curiously while saying “Why? Is this too early for you? I’m sorry I just couldn’t wait any longer” But just then a group of doctors walked in and interrupted their serious conversation. Sydney quickly stood up and tried to act like she hadn’t been in the act of proposing seconds before. None of the doctors were convinced but they didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable so they just let it go.  
They wanted to speak to both of them about the treatment plan and the new treatment that would help Maggie’s skull bones heal properly and help her brain not react too badly upon any sort of impact.  
Without thinking Sydney said yes to it. To which Maggie just nodded her head. She would agree to anything as long as she could be near to Sydney. She didn’t want to ever be left behind or be alone without her again. The doctors acknowledged their decision and told them that treatment would start today but Maggie was free to go home after that. Somehow their previous conversation had been forgotten till after the last doctor left the room.  
Maggie turned to face Maggie and took Sydney’s hands in hers. Sydney looked from their hands back to Maggie’s eyes then to her lips. All she really wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that it would all be ok.  
“So, about earlier?” said a very serious Maggie.  
“yeaaah?” Sydney looked away for a second and her reply held all the anxiousness she was desperately trying to keep hidden.  
“Yes, a thousand times yes” she declared happily with a huge smile on her face. Her dimples were showing themselves proudly.  
But Sydney was just staring back at Maggie. She couldn’t believe it. Her heart was welling up with happiness and she was certain it would explode soon.  
“Really? Do you mean it?” said Sydney after much silence.  
Maggie just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, now where’s the ring.”  
Now was Sydney’s turn to roll her eyes. She reached into her scrubs and pulled out the little box and took the tiny but expensive ring out and placed it on Maggie’s waiting finger. Maggie had a smug look on her face as she watched Sydney place the ring on her finger.  
Sydney then grabbed Maggie’s shoulders gently and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Eventually Sydney ended the kiss much to Maggie’s disappointment and frustration.  
“So Mags,” said Sydney after calming her thoughts.  
“Yup?”  
“Why were you or are you upset with me?” said Sydney while looking back at Maggie with concern and worry all plastered to her features.  
“Oh, that.. well you see I was already planning to propose but you beat me to it. So naturally I would be a little bummed with you, don’t you think?”  
Sydney couldn’t help the smile that arose on her face as she asked “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, it was going to be one hell of an epic proposal. Pity I can’t do it now.” She mock pouted as she pulled Sydney yet again into another kiss.  
After much making out and no interruptions Maggie was lying her head on Sydney’s shoulder while Sydney was contently playing with Maggie’s hair.  
“Is it ok if things turned out like this? Like are you okay with it that I beat you to it?” Sydney blurted out  
“What? Of course.. Silly, I love you.. I was only going to propose to you on a beach anyway. Cause that’s what I would have wanted. Forever selfish Maggie” She said while breathing in Sydney’s intoxicating scent.  
“Well, you can always just propose as well, that’s fine with me” whispered Sydney in Maggies ear. Maggie’s face lit up at this because honestly proposing to Sydney, the woman she loved so, so much would be the most amazing thing ever.  
“Oh yeah” she murmured. “Just promise me one thing. I don’t think I could take the heartbreak if you can’t assure me of this.” Said Maggie while pulling away to look Sydney eye to eye.  
“Ok, I’ll try but tell me first, so I know what I am promising.” Said Sydney while gently caressing Maggie face with her hands.  
“Promise me you will say yes” said Maggie after a long period of silence.  
At this Sydney grabbed her into a big bear hug and laughed her hypnotizing laugh that had stolen a part of Maggie’s heart a long time ago. “You silly Maggie, of course I will say yes, I already proposed to you already…. Remember” she said in a mock offended tone. And showered Maggie with kisses here there and everywhere while Maggie giggled in her arms.


End file.
